Remedies
by its-0n-like-d0nkeyk0ng
Summary: "Were supposed to be talking about our problems, healing each other-" "We are." Surprised, Pete looked up at Tweek in amazement. Tweek sounded so sure, his voice was completely even. No wavering or shutters or even a single tremble. Pete had no choice but to believe him.


Pete first met Tweek in the main hallway of their high school, both teens with thermos' in their hands and slightly slumped shoulders. He watched as the blond twitched and shook as he took sip after sip of his drink. He thought he was strange, but similar to himself.

The next time he met Tweek, was in a different setting altogether.

Both of the coffee drinkers were in group therapy, for people who attempted suicide.

Pete's mother caught him shoving pills down his throat.

Craig walked in on Tweek throwing all of his different medications around his room. Capsules of different color and shape covering his bedroom floor. He then tried to jump out of his bedroom window (which is located on the third floor) shrieking, "Let me out! I want out!" Craig restrained him just in time.

During these counseling sessions, both the blond and the goth never discussed anything with the others. When asked why they tried to end their lives, they just sat silently. Though, the counseling did do _some_ good…

It brought them together.

* * *

It was cold. Cold enough for Pete to bury both of his hands in his dark purple jacket. It was far to cold to be walking on the streets at night, which is why Pete leaned into the taller man's space, causing him to be pulled into the said taller man's side, his black leather trenchcoat covered arm around Pete's shivering shoulder.

Pete muttered a thanks and Michael only hummed in response.

"Henrietta landed a gig at some posers' party. It's a week from now I think."

Pete snorted at the news. "Of course she did. We better be getting paid. I don't want to waste my time and energy performing for them if it's for nothing."

Michael rolled his dark brown eyes, clearly expecting the retort, "It's good publicity. Plus we get paid this time. I don't know how much.." Pete snorted again. "...but it is what it is."

"I'll tell you what it is," Pete said as he kicked a pebble with his creeper (which so happens to match his jacket) covered foot. "It's fucking lame, that's what it is." Michael ignored him, and if he pulled him in a little bit closer, Pete acknowledge it outloud.

"I'm glad you're doing this," Michael said seriously as they stopped walking in front of Tweek Bros. Coffee. "It's helping you, and it's helping him." Michael turned to face Pete, both of their faces pink from the cold. "You're doing so much better, both of you are. And I'm just so fucking proud of you."

Pete stared up into Michael's eyes, his baby blue meeting Michael's chocolate brown ones. And suddenly, Pete found it harder to breathe. He somehow managed to wheeze out, "Why are you so lame?" before he shyly smiled. The curly haired one only chuckled and leaned in, leaving a chaste kiss on the smaller's lips.

With a _see you at home_ from Michael, Pete opened the doors to the cafe and let himself in. _Home_ , he thought. _I finally have a home._

* * *

When Pete walked into the empty coffeehouse he automatically went behind the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. Black. Like his soul...and his eyeliner.

"Tweek!" He shouted.

His answering cries were almost immediate. "AH!" I'm here! R-Right here! Ah!" Tweek was clad in a green plaid button down and skinny khaki jeans, his combat boots tied securely to his feet (he only wore combat boots because he was too paranoid to wear any other kind of shoe. _'They protect my feet!' "Regular shoes would protect your feet to, dumbass.." 'Not like these will! They provide me extra protection!' "Sigh, whatever."_ ).

Pete rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter as Tweek tumbled out of the storage room. "You sc-scared me man."

Pete let out an amused smile as he muttered, "Yea I bet I did." He then moved to an empty table with Tweek following him, occupying himself right across from his friend. Both boys simultaneously took a swig from their styrofoam cups and shifted in their seats.

Tweek looked faint, and Pete could tell something was up. He just needed a little push is all. "Spit it out little guy, What are you thinking?"

Tweek nervously twitched and nodded, "I-I think I wanna move away from my parents."

Pete nodded in agreement, "Yeah your parents are crazy bipolar meth addicts... Getting away from the source of all your pain...would definitely help."

Tweek nodded solemnly, "They corner me and ask me why I tried to...you know…"

"Yeah" Pete said leaning forward, "Yeah I understand."

They looked into each others eyes (Well in Tweek's case, _eye_ ) and saw much more than just each other. Tweek nodded and shook slightly as he continued, "Th-They don't even st-stop to think-k that _they're_ the re-Ah! Reason why…" He took a calming breath, "I tried to explain i-it to them, but they don't under-understand."

Pete reached over and covered the shaking blonds hand in his own pale one, because Pete understood. He understood all too well. The reason why Pete felt so low, low enough to end his own life was because of his shitty parents as well. All of the physical and mental abuse that he endured everyday and everynight had finally added up. And one day, after a hard beating from his father, one of his work friends came over and witnessed what had happened. Instead of calling the police, he toyed with the broken teen, nearly raping him.

It just all added up, cutting didn't make the pain go away, it didn't make their harsh words disappear from his memory. He just felt sad...and tired...and..

 _Empty._

Tweek's parents mentally fucked him up by neglecting him for years. Never showing him love or adoration. Never kissing him goodnight or showing up to his school events like the other parents. Never helping him when he needed it most. They never even celebrated his birthday. Not. Even. Once.

They never _acknowledged_ him.

That's when the drugs started coming in. It changed his parents completely, driving him insane.

He couldn't handle all the pressure...no, thats not quite it...

He didn't _want_ to _try_ to handle it anymore. To heave the heavy burden of it all on his shoulders. He didn't _want_ to do it anymore. He was tired of the silence, his cold parents that never welcomed him. He wanted/ _needed_ an escape.

"How did...did you escape them?" The blond asked, slightly calming down as his hand shifted underneath the goth's.

At this question, Pete's expression softened, "Michael he...he took me in. His dad and his step-mom felt sorry for me, or something like that. So like, my room is in their guest bedroom..or ex-guest bedroom I guess now that I'm...there."

"Michael...he's the really super _super_ tall one right? Even taller than Craig?"

Craig was a tall dude, and there was only one person in their school that was taller than him. Michael so happened to be that person.

Pete took a swig from his now cooling coffee and nonchalantly said, "Yup. That's my boy."

Tweek lightly tapped his cup with the hand not in the goth's grip, his smile slightly mischievous, "So you're together then?"

Pete coughed and muttered an almost inaudible "Yeah." His cheeks dusted with a faint pink glow.

Tweek laughed and removed his hand from the goth's now slack grip, "It takes a lot to make you blush like that," he said as he gazed fondly at his friend, "You two are too cute together, just mentioning him gets you-"

"We are _so_ not cute." Pete interrupted the blond, crossing his arms over his chest, "Cute is for conformists."

Tweek rolled his eyes, "Okay. Sure."

The goth ignored the sarcastic tone in Tweek's voice and gave his companion a once over, "You seem alright now. You're not shaking or twitching anymore…"

Tweek only shrugged, "You seem to ease it. I told C-Craig this, but he didn't get it." His voice started to waver. "He doesn't understand why…"

The pale one expectantly awaited him to continue, and when he didn't; he decided to help him out a bit. "You mean, why you're confiding with me and not him?"

Tweek nodded.

Pete rolled his eyes. ' _Typical Tucker'_ he thought.

"I knew that was coming. Michael and Craig seem to get along alright, but when it comes to me and Tucker, it's a completely different story." He finished his beverage before continuing, "We can't hold a single conversation without feeling a murderous intent towards each other."

Tweek put his empty cup on the table and was ready to intervene, but before he could do so, the goth put a manicured ( _'What? Firkle's really good at painting nails, alright?!'_ ) hand up to stop him, "And it doesn't help that he's very fucking protective over you. Obsessively so."

This seemed to shut Tweek up, so Pete continued to speak, "He probably doesn't like you hanging around a, notice my air quotes here, _'bad influence'_ like me. Even though he smokes and drinks...well not as much as I do, but that's not the damn point!"

Tweek's head quirked to the side, and _wow he's adorable,_ "What is the point?"

The goth waved his hand in the air, "The point is that he's a fucking fuck of a hypocrite. Plus he doesn't like me, so that's why he's miffed."

Tweek's eyes went wide with disbelief, "He isn't annoyed, at least I don't think so, and he knows you're not a 'bad influence.' Honest! He just-"

"Boner."

Tweek choked on his own words. "Wh-what!?"

Not thinking, Pete flipped his colored hair away from his face, which revealed both of his eyes. One blue and one dull green eye looked at the blond. Memorized by his friends eyes he said, "I-I never knew y-you had a, um green eye…"

Pete paused and hastily maneuvered his hair back into place and lowly said, "Yea, I keep it covered," but to Tweek, it felt as if his words were clipped and a tad on the harsh side. Tweek could tell that this was a sensitive subject for him, so he didn't comment any further. "Anyway," Pete returned to his normal self, brushing off the incident like it was nothing. "To get back on track, Craig has a massive boner for you."

"Ah!" Tweek violently twitched and covered his face with both of his hands in embarrassment. "Arh. Oh J-Jesus Christ!"

"Well he does!" Pete exclaimed, prying Tweek's boney hands away from his face, "He's had an erection for you since the fourth fucking grade. Anyone can tell, actually, everyone already _knows_."

Tweek pulled away from the the smirking goth, and rising from his chair he said, maybe a little too loudly, "Will you stop saying that!"

Pete blanched at Tweek's words and actions, "You don't have to scream at me, fuck."

After that was said, both boys took a deep breath and Tweek settled back down into his chair. "Sorry," he muttered.

The purple clad one shook his head as his hands began to fiddle with the stray material on his black skinny jeans, making the holes around his knees more prominent with each tug. "It's no problem. Sorry for being such a douche."

Tweek cracked a smile, "You're not a douche."

Pete could disagree, he really could. "Were supposed to be talking about our problems, healing each other-"

"We are."

Surprised, Pete looked up at Tweek in amazement. Tweek sounded so sure, his voice was completely even. No wavering or shutters or even a single tremble. Pete had no choice but to believe him.

Tweek looked down at his hands, his vibrant green eyes unable to look at the goth's visible blue one, "Talking with you like this, it's helping me. It really is. It's making me...more comfortable with myself, more sure about everything that's happened in the past and with what's happening in my life right now."

He looked at Pete's stunned expression and softly reached across the table to brush his black and red bangs away from the side of his face. A dull green eye looked back at him, and that's when Tweek noticed slightly bunched up scar tissue around the eye that he hadn't noticed before, and he automatically knew then. He knew that Pete's parents, mother or father, or maybe even _both,_ had something to do with this, which explains Pete sensitivity towards his unseeing eye.

"Knowing someone," Tweek continued to move Pete's hair away from his face, tucking it behind a gauged ear, "And sharing with that someone who knows what I'm going through is such a relief. I don't know what mindset I'd be in right now without your help."

Tweek leaned back into his seat and Pete let out a shaking breath he didn't know he was holding. He could hardly breathe, but the blond just kept on talking, stunning him into silence. "Pete you've become such a good friend to me. I can see it in you, the way you're getting better and better, and I'm just glad that I can help you. That I can give back what you're giving to me."

Pete shook his head to get himself out of the trance Tweek managed to put him in, "Man you're going to make me fucking cry."

Tweek laughed and Pete couldn't help but smile. Both boys were broken, but they were on their way to recovery, one step at a time.

Together.


End file.
